1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting diode and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is a self-light-emitting display device having advantages of a wide view angle, high contrast, and a fast response time.
The organic light emitting diode display device includes organic light emitting diodes for light emitting, and in the organic light emitting diodes, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode are combined with each other in a light emitting layer thereby generating excitons, and energy is outputted from the excitons to emit light.